RTCsharedaccount
RTCsharedaccount is the Co-Founder of the Rebooted RTC and the Empire of Reflexia. History Account Creation When DaltonDJWilliams took RTC, Vindalooking created RTCsharedaccount to compliment with RAMsharedaccount. Reflex Technology Corporation RTCsharedaccount Rebooted RTC into its Reflexia era after being abandoned after the now defunct H.E.A.T Department of command declared it unfit for H.E.A.T. This piece of history below is a slightly modified version of one of RTCsharedaccount's personal records of RTC. "RTC Was a lonely group abandoned after its parent army HEAT abandoned it under the orders of the now disbanded Heat Department of command. After meeting Xxninjaassassin99xX (Now known as Stratusninja) in a HEAT training I decided to join the Empire of stratus and then the story began. Noisygamegod5000man Era - Noisygamegod5000man (Now DaltonDJWilliams) planned to make this a building division for his now defunct R.A.M group, nothing happened in this period of time. Xxninjaassassin99xX Era - One day I persuaded XxxNinjaassassin99xX Now Stratusninja) to take RTC and use it as a building division. He and I recruited new members, a notable one was a dedicated builder named Tank5000man and he built our First Base and showed me a Conceptual gate. Early projects in this era were the first 4 SFL planes, Caewathan F.C's (A group then owned by Noisygamegod5000) stadium and a small street for the then desolate city Thetis. Sadly, after a while Stratusninja left to work with another and larger group called S5 Services, which he also eventually left. Imaginator113 Era - Because I didnt want to risk RTC being stolen, I got one of RTC's managers t take over the group and I found out he was a dedicated and proud leader. Notable groups he brought into an alliance with RTC were his Toxic Phantoms group and a group called Sword Fighting league. It was during this era that the Exseles empire mysteriously unallied us and that we proudly allied an anti-bullying group. More projects included more development on the base and more and better detailed SFL planes, however SFL planes were discontinued to ROBLOX studio updates making it impossible to do more because painting affects the whole model. 2 Months later in May me and Imaginator decided to change RTC's era to Steampunk and we created the Reflexian Empire to unite Toxic Phantoms, Williams Clothing and RTC together and so a new dawn began." Empire of Reflexia RTC helped create the Empire of Reflexia after RTC Era change. However after that RTC became highly inactive and most members spent more time in Reflexia that the Corporation. RTC helped establish the Reflexian Government and lead Reflexia to victory in its war against UNSC. When the Prime Minister of Reflexia went rogue, RTC and the Reflexian Parliament helped to put him behind bars and liquidated his Political Party. Later, RTC started transferring his account to a new on called Reflexia. Quick Facts *RTCsharedaccount joined Roblox on 9th February in 2014 *Commonly wears Verified, Bonafied, Plaidafied and the Electro Hood *RTC labels all his Outfits with numbers, his normal look is number One and his secondary is Negative8 Footbll.png|19th Century Football RTC.png|Negative8 RtcS.png|Regular Category:Staff